


Carry Me Away

by syriala



Series: Marvel Prompt Collection [41]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Carrying, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Injured Steve Rogers, M/M, unofficial use of the Iron Man armour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-05-31 15:52:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6476482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/pseuds/syriala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this Ridiculous Sentence Prompt on Tumblr: "Please put me down it’s just a sprained ankle"</p><p>When Steve is injured, Tony maybe takes the care-taking a bit far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carry Me Away

**Author's Note:**

> This also fills the square 'Big Damned Superheroes' on my Captain America/Iron Man Bingo Card

“Tony,” Steve said but his boyfriend didn’t reply. 

“Tony, please,” Steve tried again, but still, no answer.

“Tony, for the love of god, would you stop this?” Steve demanded with a heavy sigh and this time Tony finally answered.

“Steve, you are hurt and I will not let you aggravate it. The doctor said bed rest. That means no walking on that leg.”

“The doctor said no such thing, I was there you know, and anyway, it was three days ago. You know what that means.”

Tony kept silent this time as well and Steve wiggled around in his grip, trying to get free. 

“Stop it. Do you want me to drop you? That could make it worse,” Tony huffed annoyed.

“Tony, please, put me down. It’s just a sprained ankle. And it’s already healed. You know that. I know that. Jarvis told you as much. It was barely worth mentioning and now there’s nothing to even talk about.”

“But I bet it’s still sore, you didn’t use it after all. You need to be more careful, Steve.”

“And whose fault is that?” Steve asked Tony but then sighed. “I will be more careful. But I can also do that while I stand on my own to legs. And I would really like you to come out of the suit at one point.”

Tony shrugged, which couldn’t be an easy feat even when the suit was carrying most of Steve’s weight. Since he had sprained his ankle during a battle, Tony only came out of it to sleep, always ready to pick Steve up and carry him places, whether Steve wanted him to or not. Mostly when Steve didn’t want him to.

It was a sweet gesture, but it was also a little bit annoying. Steve was perfectly able to walk on his own damn legs.

“I will. When your leg is fully healed.”

“It already is, Tony. It has been since yesterday afternoon, I promise you.”

This brought Tony up short. “You only started complaining today.”

Steve could feel himself blush. He wiggled around a bit more, trying to get away, but of course Tony’s hold on him was still firm.

“Maybe I like it?” Steve finally admitted when Tony still wasn’t moving. “Liked it. It was nice the first two days, but now I am really able to walk on my own again.”

“You like it when I carry you around,” Tony said and Steve knew that he would be stuck on that part for a long time.

“It’s a nice change,” Steve admitted, voice barely above a whisper and Tony grinned. 

“You know what you just did, right?” he gleefully asked and Steve hid his face in Tony’s neck, fully aware of the consequences.

“Please don’t?” he weakly asked but he knew that he already lost the battle when he had admitted it.

“Oh no,” Tony declared. “I bet your leg needs at least another three days to fully heal,” he said and cradled Steve closer.

“Maybe it does,” Steve mumbled into his neck and smiled. His foot was still sore after all.

**Author's Note:**

> This story also has a [post on Tumblr](http://bloody-bee-tea.tumblr.com/post/142262565466/for-the-ridiculous-one-sentence-prompt-can-you-do)
> 
> You can always find me on my [tumblr](http://bloody-bee-tea.tumblr.com/)


End file.
